Crepsley with a 16 year old
by XxXCRUELxXxNATUREXxX
Summary: A girl, Sydney, and her best friend Sara Goodrich attend the rare Freak show Cirque De Freak. There Sydney realizes that her long lost love Larten Crepsley.Sara and Sydney fued. A horrific action takes place that endangers both Sydney and Lartens life.


I was pulled into the seat by Sara and we sat down, the springs of the old seats creaked and moaned in pain. Sara decided to bring me to a Private freak show that was only playing for a few days in our town and was secret. I popped my last whopper into my mouth and chewed it slowly savoring the flavor since it was the last one. The shows name was Cirque de Freak, it is a show that happens only once in a town each year; two if your lucky. Sara and I expected only a few people to come to the show, but the place was packed full. A woman in her twenties sat on my left with her husband or boyfriend. Past Sara on my right was a fat man who seemed to be living in his mother's basement by the looks of him. I felt slightly sorry for Sara when he began to breathe on her like a creeper. I sighed and stretched checking my cell phone for the time; it was 2:24am. I scratched my head with the tip of my index finger. Sara quickly chugged her Monster, for energy during the show, as a small person in a blue robe passed by signaling for her to put it away. I got up to go to the bathroom since I didn't want to get up in the middle of the performance. In the bathroom a girl about the same age as me talking on the phone with her mom making a cover story. I went to the bathroom then quickly exited to get back to my seat. I made my way the long way since I didn't want to have to pass in front of the mothers boy. When I sat down the lights went out and a spot light came onto a very tall man in the center of the stage. He introduced himself as Mr. Tall. He told us that the first act was to be very dangerous and not to make a sound. I gripped my cell phone as they wheeled out a wolf man in a cage. Two girls began to hypnotize it, they said not to make a sound or else he will break from his trance. Now was the time I wished I'd gotten an isle seat. Sara almost fell asleep through the ribs guy, he didn't particularly interest her. I thought he was pretty cool. Sara was getting up to go to the bathroom when everything went black. She was in front of me so I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. I then went stiff as a flute began to play. I knew to tune all too well, turning towards the stage a single light flashed on a man with a flute. Sara felt me tense up through my hand on hers. We were close to the front so I knew there was no mistaking it at all, the mans name was Larten Crepsely. I looked down, and the flute stopped, my head shot upwards he was looking right at me, he then placed the flute to his lips again and played staring at me through his whole act with his spider Madam Octa. After the show was over people immediately went out of the back doors to the market where they sold souvenirs. Sara spook to me about Larten, "He stared at me the whole time! He is so cute too." I didn't respond just tried to focus on buying souvenirs when the clerk smiled behind me and said, "Hello, Larten." I froze. People all around looked at him since he wasn't hard to miss. He towered over me his hat was off showing his red hair that was always put back and out of his face. Sara had gone to another tent, Larten smiled down at me I felt tears well up in my eyes and I soon gave into them. Sara came back to find me standing in front of Larten; She raced up, "Hi Mr. Larten, I'm Sara," she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me through out the whole act." She smiled at him. He turned his attention to her and smiled to her, she almost fainted from his glory. I put my head down and blinked to try and get rid of the tears. He then turned back to me, releasing his attention from Sara and putting it to me. I looked at him as he knelt in front of me and put a finger under my chin. Tears immediately seeped back to my eyes and I leapt into him and sobbed loudly. Sara seemed shocked, "Sydney, what are you doing?!" she tried to grab me but Crepsely picked me up as I hugged his neck, "Sara Goodrich, I will have a friend escort you home." Before she could say anything he passed with me in his arms towards the area of other freaks of Cirque de Freak. He placed me on the lid of his coffin as I wiped my tears away and grabbed me a hot drink since it was slightly cold outside. He smiled at me while I sipped at the drink that I recognized as tea, it tasted excellent. He put an arm around me and pulled me towards him. I placed my head against him and cupped my hands around the warm cup. He then stood up and took my finished tea from me and set it in a cup holder. He grabbed my hand and then pulled me up. I smiled at him, "How have you been?" he asked me delicately, "I've been better. You still surviving?" He laughed. I smiled, he embraced me and I felt him burst into tears, "It's been so long since I have last held or smelled you. I felt like the whole world had plotted against me to take you away." He sobbed over me I put my arms around him as well. We sobbed with each other, when he released me he put his lips to mine and kissed me like a butterfly then I kissed him more. I then parted and he said softly, "Your lips are as delicate as when I first tasted them." He then pecked my cheek and released me from his hold. We headed out of the tent with our fingers entwined. I didn't recognized many of the people that I guessed worked behind the scene. Some of the performers were staring at me, I remembered a few of their acts. Larten pulled me closer to him as we walked along. He pulled me over to a fire that was burning brightly, he sat down on a log and pulled me onto his lap. We watched the fire burn brightly as others began to head off to sleep. The fire soon reduced to coals and Larten stood up and playfully pulled me to him, "You remember the waltz right?" I chuckled, "How could I forget, you're the one who taught me." he smiled brightly. We put our hands together and began to whirl around in a sloppy made up a version of our own waltz. We then both started to laugh as we realized we were never intending to dance the waltz. We soon went to his tent to warm up, I began to yawn and he stood up, "You should rest. It's been a long day for you, I will take you home and I will be there again shortly." I nodded and sniffed as a runny nose began to show itself. I put my arms around his slender, strong neck, I then jumped up onto his back, "Don't hold your breath, remember what happened last time?" I nodded, "You puked all over me." I blushed and apologized for probably the hundredth time already. He laughed then began to flit, Flitting is like flying but you walk really fast so that the whole place seems to fly past you. When you flit you are unseen by humans, Its useful to get around quickly but takes a lot of energy out of you. I kept my eyes closed and placed my head next to Larten. I felt him stop and release my legs. He brought me up to the steps then set me down lightly since my parents are light sleepers. I smiled up at him, "I will leave my window open for you, do you remember which one it was?" he nodded, I was about to say something else but he placed a cold finger on my lips and kissed me lightly. Then he was gone, I opened the door and was showered with the angry voice from my father. My mother was trying to hold him back as his face turned cherry red with anger. I stood there as he yelled at me like asking where I was and that I had lied and stayed out all night. I sucked up to him saying that I was sorry for disobeying him and told him I would never do it again. It was the usual thing that I told him that would make him calm down. My mother never seemed to worry about where I was, she said I was a free spirit needing to be set free. I ate my dinner that they left out, then brushed my teeth, I decided to take a bath too. I opened the window of my bedroom. My bathroom was connected to my room so I had a lot of privacy. I undressed and slid into the giant bubble bathed tub that smelled like lavender and vanilla. I heard my parents climb into bed watch a small fragment of TV then go to bed. I slightly jumped as the door to the bathroom opened. I was relieved to see it was Larten, "Ever knock?" I asked him as I blew some bubbles at him, "You know it would wake up your parents." I smiled as he came in and leaned against the counter top doing his hair. I splashed him with a little water, he looked at me as his hair began to droop, he put some music on. I readied myself for him, he quickly undressed then hopped into the tub with me. After a slight rumble in the tub I ended up leaning against him as he piled foamy bubbles on my head. I shook them off from time to time to playfully anger him. I soon turned around and piled some on his head, he began to call us cone heads. I laughed softly as he also mad a mustache like Santa Clause. I tried it but the bubbles were disappearing, I climbed out and wrapped a warm towel around me. Larten got out and I tossed him a larger towel since he was larger than me. I took my towel off and dried my hair off, I walked into my room and closed the window. I pulled on a pair of underwear and a white bra. Larten was dressing into his shirt and a pair of boxers that he had brought along. I crawled into my bed and stretched as Larten crawled on top of me and playfully smothered me with his body. I squealed as he squeezed me to his cold bare chest, I tried to squeeze him back but he was much stronger than me. He soon released me and hugged me closer to him; I had to turn up the heat since the window traded the warm air for cold air. My comforter laid over us as I placed my head on top of his large chest that was pale like the rest of his body. He scratched my back lightly, being sure not to draw blood. I then placed a hand against his V muscle, I tickled him at first then climbed on top of him so my hips were over his. I then made the comment, "Well I was going to ask you, 'hop on my lap and talk about the first thing that 'pops' up." I immediately busted into laughter. I fell against his chest and kissed his lips, he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer onto his abdomen. I felt his lips part and his tongue lick my lips to encourage entry. I playfully pulled back stared at his deep eyes then gave in to his offer. The flavor of his mouth exploded into my mouth, our tongues danced together more gracefully than we had. I laced my hands into his hair and arced my back over him. His whole scent engulfed me and I felt like taking over his entire body and having my way with it. But I knew it would have to wait. Larten then withdrew his tongue and parted lips with me. He brushed a piece of hair away from my face, I smiled at him. We gave each other one last kiss, then I rolled off him and Larten held me until I fell asleep.

When I had woken up Larten had gone and the sun was up, he left a note on my bed stand. It read:

Good morning love,

As you know I had to leave before the sun rose up, I will meet you later today at 8am at the Cirque. Please don't lie to your parents any longer. But don't tell them about us. I love you my dear have a good day.

~LC

I smiled at how neat his writing was seeing that he was a guy. I folded the letter up and placed it back into the bed stand. I looked for a cute top to wear, I found a white top and a black belt. I placed the black belt under the curve of my breasts and headed out to my car. In the cup holder was a orange juice and a McDonalds bag in the passenger seat with another note in it that said to have a good start to the day. I smiled and ate my surprise meal on the way to school. There many kids were chatting about the show that some went to but whispered so that teachers and aids wouldn't find out about it. The first person to run up to me was Sara, she didn't seem happy as far as I could tell. I tossed my McDonalds as she came running up to me, "What the heck Sydney, what was with the act last night with Larten?!" I looked at her and blushed at his name. She immediately hit me, I looked at her as she slapped me harshly across the face, "Sydney you think you can get anyone by just sobbing into them!? Well we are over!" She stalked away from me angrily. I stood their dumbfounded for a second longer then walked onwards to a long day at school or aka Hell.

I threw my bag into my car's back seat, I sighed and leaned back into my seat. I placed my fingers to the bridge of my nose and pinched it. I started the engine and headed towards the Library to study for a test tomorrow. I had been there until 7:40pm I immediately leapt up and sprinted out to my car I started the engine and headed towards home. When I arrived Sara was sitting on my bed, reading the letter that Larten had written. I sprinted towards her as she began to read it out loud, she held it out of reach as she began. I yelled at her, "Let go and get out of my room!" I spotted the clock 8:10pm. I knew Crepsley would think something happen and would come looking for me. I jammed my elbow into her roughly, she didn't do anything but kept reading. I was about to send a punch to her face when she stopped reading and looked to the window that was now open. Larten was crouched there, half his face was covered with darkness. I looked at his one visible eye, he stared right at Sara, "So you decided to keep her from me?" Sara looked at him, "You stared at me during the show, not her!" Larten hopped down and came up behind me, "No, it was her I was staring at not you. You see, Sydney and I have meet before, years ago for months on end we stayed with each other. We have a bond that can't be broken, I will do anything to protect her." His hand pushed me behind him and he stepped forwards. His voice grew cold, "Which means if I have to kill you I will." Sara's eyes grew wide with fear. She bolted for the door, we both let her leave, and Larten stood ready to have her burst through the door again. He exhaled deeply then turned around, "Are you alright?" I nodded, he then smiled, "let's forget that happened and have a good night. I'm sure she won't bother you any longer." I nodded then smiled up at him. He pulled me over to the window, I hopped onto his back. His large hands came under my thighs and I laced my legs around his large abdomen. He hopped out the window and flitted right when he hit the ground. I kept my eyes open and the town flew by, Larten kept on reminding me to breath. When we stopped he knelt and released me, I stumbled slightly. We were at his tent, "We won't be interrupted in here." He pushed to flap open and we both crawled inside. It was much larger inside than it seemed on the outside. There was a bed that seemed to be king sized it had a large comforter of maroon and a lighter shade of red. There were many pillows of different sizes, but all seemed to have the color scheme or red; Lartens favorite color. I sat down on the bed; it seemed to form to my body. Larten grabbed a pop from a small cooler that was put next to his coffin. I caught a Dr. Pepper as it was thrown to me Larten pulled a vial of blood from his cape and we clinked them together and drank. I burped slightly and laughed, Crepsley laughed also. He then walked over to me as he finished the vial of blood. He took my Dr. Pepper and set it on the top of his coffin. He slid his cape off and hung it up on a hook, he then stepped over to me, he began to unbutton his shirt. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his bare body, though he was colder than me he seemed like a warm flame from a fire. He placed his arms around me, he released my belt and tossed it to the side. I pushed his silk shirt off. He took his sharp fingernail and cut up my white shirt. I grabbed his belt and laced it off of his waist. I tossed it over with mine, he slid my shirt off my shoulders and it fell to the floor around me. My skinny jeans were soon sliding down my legs and on the ground fully intact. We both descended to the soft bed I sat on top of him with my hips over his. I held up my hands and he held his to mine, our fingers entwined automatically. I leaned back and he pulled me back up, I let our arms fan out to the side as I landed onto his chest. I kissed his chest and then slide down his abdomen and slid off his long pants from his legs. His boxers made me laugh as they showed pictures of pink elephants holing an umbrella in its trunk. Crepsley blushed and tore them off, "They were a present from Truska." I smiled then took them off as well. I placed my hands around his member and slowly stroked it up and down. Larten moaned in ecstasy as his limp member slowly grew erect. I then gave the tip a few kitten licks then pulled my own underwear off. I mounted Lartens hardened man meat and took a few cleansing breaths before lowering myself onto it. I moaned in a painful way then rocked my hips back and forth, adjusting myself further. Crepsley grabbed my hips and thrusted his member further inside me, I moaned deeply. I placed my hands on Crepsley's chest that beaded with sweat. He pounded himself against me and we began to breath heavily as the night went on. We wrestled for hours, sweating and moaning to each other until Larten released his essence into me. I felt myself orgasm and then fall off of Crepsley's groin sweating and heaving my chest up and down. Crepsley kissed my fore head and pulled me against him, I felt my area bleed and ooze out his extra semen as it filled the inside of me. It had been my first time, and I loved every second of it.

Crepsley trailed a finger along the indentation of my spinal column as I laid against his chest the rose and fell rhythmically. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his hair stuck to his forehead. I crossed my arms on his chest, "Will you make me your assistant?" Crepsley's eyes shot open and he looked down at me, "Why, love?" one of his hands came on my head. I closed my eyes, "I want to stay with you forever. I can't if you keep disappearing from me." He laid his head back and exhaled; thinking my offer over. He smiled to himself, "Make a promise to me." I nodded, "Promise me that you will think it over for a night." I sighed and opened my mouth to complain but then shut it. I knew I could never win a fight with him about changing his decision. I smiled then nodded, "I agree to your stupid rule." He chuckled then kissed me. I rolled off of him and pulled my bottom clothes back on. Crepsley sat up and scratched his scar that ran along the left side of his face. I looked for my shirt then realized that Larten had cut it off of me. I smiled over at him, "Can I borrow a shirt?" he nodded stood up and grabbed a large silk button up shirt and tossed it to me. I wrapped it around me and buttoned up the shirt, "How can you always wear red. I know its your favorite color but why?" Crepsley looked at me as he also pulled on the same shirt. He smiled as I was beginning to get flustered with the buttons, "It's a very classic color, and also the color of my favorite drink." He smiled at me while redoing my buttons that I had mismatched with the holes. I looked up at him, then realized the horror of what had happened a few hours ago, "AM I GOING TO GET KNOCKED UP?!" I yelled at him. He clamped a surprised hand over my mouth, "No your not! I promise you that." He released his hands from my mouth, "My body can no longer produce usable sperm, I'm pretty much sterile." I raised my eye brows and looked at him with my mouth hanging open. I then smiled at him, "We should do this more often then." He chuckled and continued to button up my shirt. As we finished putting on our clothes he picked me up in his arms and began to flit. We arrived at my house, he jumped up to my rooms window and placed me inside. I then pulled him inside, "Can you stay with me tonight again?" he shook his head and signaled towards my alarm clock. I gasped as it read 5:32am, I blushed and turned back to him, "Guess we will have to meet again tomorrow huh?" he nodded, and leaned closer to me, he placed a finger under my chin and kissed my lips more tenderly than ever. When he released me from the kiss he stared into my eyes, "You are my girl now, I love you with all my heart. Think about your decision and tell me tom…" My bedroom door shot open with my parents standing in the door. My father had a shotgun in his hands, aimed it at Larten and fired. Larten pushed me out of the way and fell forwards with blood seeping from his chest. I screamed and ran to Larten, "DAD CALL AN AMBULANCE! LARTEN!" I heard my mom leave and grab a phone. My father came in and pushed me away, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" he rolled Crepsley over and began to beat him. I tried to get my father off but he pushed me away and continued to beat Larten as he bled helplessly. I yelled at my father, "Dad he's my boyfriend leave him alone! Please dad leave him alone! Larten!" His eyes shot open and immediately shot out from underneath my father. He collapsed against me, "Don't do anything juristic! You're bleeding too much." He looked at me, "Open…your…mouth." I looked at him then opened my mouth. A mouth full of his spit came into mine, "Place it…on my chest…It will help…heal…me." I ripped his shirt open and then felt my father hit me out of the way. I felt blood in my mouth; I kept a small amount of spit in my mouth then lunged at Larten and placed my mouth to his wound. A burning sensation happened in my mouth, I felt Lartens hand on the back of my head as I felt Lartens blood, along with my blood, exchange places and pulsed into each others body. Lartens body was on the ground with my head against his chest, my father; I had no idea where he is. I shut my eyes then was released from his chest. I fell away from him gasping for air; along with Larten gripping his wound. I screamed in agony as my body pained all over, Crepsley screamed as well in agony. I didn't know what his reason for screaming was. My parents were a blur as I blanked away from reality.

I woke up later in a hospital bed, a steady beeping notified me of my heart beat. I opened my eyes, there was a TV going but no sound. I sat up, an IV in my arm prickled so I straightened my arm and looked around. I saw no sign of my parents but I heard someone on the other side of the screen. Then a door raced open and a set of doctors and nurses filled into the room over someone who had flat lined. I caught a sight of red hair and immediately knew who it was. I leaned forwards to get a better look but then a nurse pulled a curtain in front of him. I screamed his name as paddles went to his chest, "Larten!" I heard the paddles go off then recharge, "clear!" then the paddles hit his chest again. I began to cry, I tore the IV out of my arm and disconnected myself from the wires and darted around the curtain, Larten wasn't bleeding anymore but he was drenched in blood. I screamed and tried to run to him, "Larten, wake up! Please wake up!" I was starting to be dragged away. I screamed once more as more nurses tried to pull me away, "LARTEN!" all of the doctors and nurses went flying off to the side. Larten stood up on the bed and tore off his top shirt, the place he had been shot at was now a small white scar. His pectoral muscles were burnt from the paddles, and were healing immediately. He looked at me, and hopped off the bed, "Release her." His voice was cold, the released me immediately. Many of the doctors that were flung off of Larten were getting up; ready to restrain the strange man. I hopped onto his back, "Lets go." He nodded then flitted from the hospital police cars blurred by us as we left the scene.

We soon arrived at the Cirque again, Larten collapsed on the bed. I crawled over to him and placed his head on my lap. I placed a hand on his head, "Are you going to be alright, Larten?" he smiled weakly and placed a hand on mine. His eyes opened dryly and stared up at me, "I'll be fine love, what about you are you all right?" I nodded then asked, "What happened at my house. When I placed my mouth to your wound?" Larten closed his eyes and shook his head. His voice turned groggy, "I will tell you tomorrow, right now the sun is about to rise. I must sleep and I will regain my strength." I nodded then went over to one of his suitcases and grabbed a vial of blood for him; forcing him to drink it. He seemed reluctant to, but I forced him to saying I would leave him while he slept. As soon as he drank it, I helped him over to his coffin, he leaned up and kissed me good morning. I kissed him back and shut the coffin door. I decided to look around the Cirque, I pushed the flaps of the tent open. I shivered as the morning seemed much colder outside than inside. I hobbled back inside and grabbed Crepsley's cape, then tied it around me. It was considerably warmer with Lartens cape on in the cold morning. I breathed in the fresh air of the morning and sat down on a log by a pile of what was a campfire. It didn't take long for the sun to come up over the horizon and warm me. I then caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see that it was the snake boy Evra. I smiled at him; he came out from his hiding place and smiled back. He sat down on a log across from me; he had on a black hat that let his wavy hair fan out from underneath the edge. I noticed many others were waking up as the sun started to shine brighter. I was startled when Evra started to talk, "So are you with Larten?" I nodded shyly, "Huh…I've never seen him with a girl so young before. Usually he travels alone." I smiled at his assumption of Larten. He smiled behind me, "Good morning Mr. Von, did you sleep well?" Evra nodded to the voice behind me. I turned to gaze up at Mr. Tall from the show I had seen earlier that week. He looked down to observe me, "And you must be with Mr. Crepsley am I right?" I nodded; feeling belittled by the giant man that towered above me. He then nodded and left, "That's Mr. Tall he runs the whole show." Evra yawned, "He is pretty intimidating." I nodded in response as Evra stood up and went off to do other things. I also stood up, I headed over to Larten's tent, with many people staring at me, then crawled under the thick comforters and pillows. I soon realized how tired I was and retreated away from reality to my own personal paradise.

I woke up snuggling a pillow about the size of my body, I was amazingly warm so I pushed to comforter off of me for some circulation. I leaned up and looked around, people walking by the tent casted shadows that I could see on the canvas. It was still sunny outside so I crawled off the bed and opened the flaps. The whole Cirque was alive with people, some were making dinner, some were taking down tents. The whole placed seemed to have a natural rhythm to it. A large figure stalked up to the tent from the left, "Are you finished sleeping?" I nodded to Mr. Tall; rubbing most of the sleep from my eyes. He spoke seriously to me like he had known me for some time, "Well then, Sydney, if you intend to stay with us you mush help in some way." I was dreading the word 'help'. He walked away intending for me to follow, I quickly grabbed Lartens cape and chased after Mr. Tall as he rounded a corner of parked vans.


End file.
